The Cancer Prevention and Control Training Program (CPCTP) at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) was funded by NCI for a five-year period in 1988, and will complete Year 05 on August 31, 1993. Its major components include: A.1., Pre-and Postdoctoral Training Program in Public Health; A.2., Pre- and Postdoctoral Training Program in Nutrition Sciences; and B. Short Research Experiences for health professions students. As a result of the implementation of these programs, by the end of Year 05, 20 pre- or postdoctoral trainees will have completed summer research experiences. The environment of the University of Alabama at Birmingham Medical Center, which for many years has fostered excellence in research and teaching, has provided to be ideal for the establishment of CPCTP. The CPCTP has enabled both the School of Public Health (SPH) and the Department of Nutrition Sciences to attract high-quality trainees from diverse parts of the U.S. The trainees enrolled to date have pursued courses of study in Epidemiology, Health Behavior, Nutrition Sciences, and Public Health Sciences; and research projects in tobacco cessation, cancer screening, cancer epidemiology, diet modification, nutrient-cancer relationships, statistical modeling of carcinogenesis, medical-nutrition education, and obesity that are in precise alignment with NCI objectives. Both courses and research projects have been interdisciplinary, taking advantage of the strong interdepartmental collaborative atmosphere of UAB. The concurrent application is being submitted as Year 04 nears completion, when most of the trainees enrolled in the Program to date are still in training. Formal evaluation of the Program has been designed and partially implemented; it will be fully implemented in Year 05. Funding for an additional five years is essential to allow the Program to achieve its full potential, and to complete the evaluation of its effectiveness.